1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in valves and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a gate valve having a body which is of a slim design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gate valves are frequently interposed in flow lines or distribution pipelines wherein oil, gas, or any suitable fluid is transported therethrough for delivery to a consumer. Normally the distribution line is utilized for delivery of the fluid to a plurality of consumers and the gate valves are interposed in the line at predetermined positions for stopping the flow or diverting the flow of the products when the custody of the product is changed. Also, there are many instances wherein gate valves are utilized in flow lines wherein corrosive materials are being handled, and other instances wherein there are great erosion problems encountered. In addition, it is frequently desirable to interpose a gate valve in a relatively limited or small longitudinal space in the flow line.